Moon's Eclipse
by Foenixfyre
Summary: With both her friends and world destroyed, Usagi finds herself in an alternate universe...The same Evil force that destroyed her home is coming, and it's up to her, with the help of some new allies to stop it. A Gundam Wing X-Over.
1. Prologues

Hello, there, readers! This isan old story of mine. I had it posted here at FF.net for a while, but decided to remove it and improve the writing and story a bit. That's always a little difficult, but I'm pretty satisfied with the results. Of course, removing the story meant that I lost the reviews! Being the fun-loving review whore that I am, I saved some of the best to put here, so you can see what others have thought of this story! Reviewers, I hope you don't mind my posting your words here. They meant a lot to me!  
  
Koosei: I don't even know how to put into words my reaction to the end of this story. All I can say is that it consisted of a many time repeated "OH MY GOD!!", lots of hyperventilating, waving my hands in front of my face and jumping around the room. THat has got to be one of the best fics I have ever read. Even though it was quite short, it was extremely well written. Please make a sequel, or at least another SM/GW crossover. keep writing! Ja ne!  
  
And another by Koosei: OH my god! I can't beleive that! WHO THE HELL WAS THAT? NOw, I know next to nothing about Gundam Wing, but I recognize this as a SM/GW fic. It sounds really interesting. Please continue. keep writing! Ja ne!  
  
Geophonie: Really liked this fic. It is not your usual crossover and is very original. Love the ending as well. Glad Usagi got to be together again with her friends and her Mamo-chan. Maybe you could do a sequel with Usagi and the gain grown up or growing up. Let us see Mamoru and Usagi fall in love all over again. Again, great fic!  
  
Angel of Saturn1: i love it and i cant wait to read a new story in the next few months this has sequal written all over it i love it i love it i love it i love it love it i love it  
  
Okay, and that's enough stroking of my ego! Without further ado, I present the first part of Moon's Eclipse, a X-Over between Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing!  
  
Moon's Eclipse by Foenixfyre  
  
Prologue: Usagi  
  
"Serenity!"  
  
"Endy!  I. . . I can't hold out much longer!  The others. . ."  
  
"I know!  Just. . . hold on!"  
  
The senshi's battle with Galactica had been four years ago.  The Starlights had returned to their planet with their princess, with the intention of rebuilding their home, and Galactica, reawakened with a more peaceful attitude, had gone with them.  Everything had been peaceful.  The senshi had finished school and built wonderful, satisfying lives together.  Mamoru and Usagi were engaged.  They had been so happy, until. . .  
  
A mere three days before, an evil force had attacked, ruthlessly destroying everything in its path.  Usagi had watched in horror as her friends and teammates were struck down one by one; even their combined attacks were no match for the dark powers.  With the senshi gone, their respective planets had soon fallen.  All that was left was the moon.  Given the painful choice between his planet and his love, Mamoru had chosen the latter and had abandoned the Earth to help Usagi protect her remaining kingdom.  Watching as the Earth exploded was probably the most heart-wrenching experience he had ever lived through.  Now, as Serenity and Endymion, the two lovers were combining their waning powers to create a shield around their home.  
  
    "It's too. . . strong!  Endy. . . what's the use?"  Indeed, what was the use of saving a single planet when the rest of the universe was being torn apart?  
  
    "Don't say that!"  Endymion wrapped his arms around her, pulling her up against his chest.  "There's the two of -ugh!"  The Evil took advantage of his flagging attention to launch a renewed attack.  
  
    "It's. . . winning!"  Serenity gasped out.  Already, there was a tiny hole in the shield.  "Endymion!"  
  
    With a scream of horrendous delight, the Evil struck through the hole, aiming at Serenity.  
  
    "No!"  Endymion didn't think twice; he threw himself in front of his beloved, taking the blow meant for her.  He disappeared without a sound.  Serenity's throat  locked.  She couldn't scream, couldn't cry, couldn't even talk.  Endymion.  Mamochan.  Her love.  Gone.  Without him, she was nothing.  The universe, what was left of it, was nothing.  
  
    "No. . . no!  Make it stop!  MAKE IT STOP!!!"  
  
    The Imperial Silver Crystal exploded.  
  
*     *     *  
  
Prologue:  Heero  
  
    Heero watched the black-clad masses in silence.  He knew his teammates were there, standing behind him in silent support; he didn't care.  The words of the clergyman washed over him; the time-worn phrases held no comfort.  His princess lay in that casket.  He would never again look into her beautiful, sea-green eyes, never hear her soft, soothing voice.  If he could only make it through this funeral, then he could return to his room.  To his gun and the peace it promised.  He knew the other pilots had searched and removed all the all the weapons they found, but they couldn't beat him.  He was the Perfect Soldier.  
  
    The ceremonies were over.  Heero refused the many offers of rides, meals, and companionship.  "I just need to be alone for a bit.  I need to say goodbye to her."  They accepted the excuse, and he walked back to Quatre's mansion, where they all were staying, a solitary figure with the sunset to his back.  
  
    Someone had hung a wreathe of black roses on his door.  How inappropriate.  Relena hated roses.  I always brought her violets, or lilies.  I'm coming soon, love.  I'll finally be able to tell you how I really feel.  
  
    He took the gun from its hiding place and ran his hand over the cold, smooth chrome.  It was the same gun he'd trained on her, so many years ago.  He took a deep breath, and put the gun in his mouth-  
  
    The room was suddenly filled a blinding white light.  Heero cried out, and the gun dropped from nerveless fingers.  What?!  
  
    A figure appeared in the heart of the light.  A ghost?  An angel?  The light disappeared, leaving him alone with his gun and a strange, beautiful woman lying unconscious before him.  
  
  *          *          * 


	2. Arrival

Moon's Eclipse by Foenixfyre  
  
Chapter 1: Arrival  
  
 Three halting steps brought Heero close enough to touch the floating woman.  How could she be suspended like that?  A soft glow surrounded her.  As his hand brushed her pale shoulder, -Relena's skin was white like that- the glow disappeared, and the woman fell into his trembling arms.  She had long blond hair, much longer than Duo's, arranged up in two odangos, and a gleaming crescent moon on her forehead provided the only light in the room.  She wore a long, white dress, like a nightgown.  Why this?  And why now?  
  
    Heero placed her on his bed.  Her skin was icy, and it took a few moments to find a pulse.  He glanced at the gun lying on the floor.  It called to him, promising such a sweet oblivion.  This would possibly be his only chance . . . but . . .  
  
 He returned his gaze to the mysterious woman.  But she needed medical attention, and now.  He wouldn't be responsible for the death of another innocent.  
  
     His mind made up, Heero swung the woman into his arms and headed down toward the medical center.  
  
* * *  
  
 The five Gundam pilots looked through the glass, watching the young woman who lay unmoving in the hospital bed.  She had been in a coma for two days and extensive medical tests showed some sort of weird energy dormant within her.  She was human, that much was certain.  Other then that, she was a total enigma.  Fingerprints and DNA samples turned up no records, not even a birth certificate.  
  
    "She just appeared?"  Quatre transferred his concerned gaze to Heero.  
  
    "Hn."  There was something about her . . . He hadn't left the hospital since he'd brought her in.  Heero knew that his teammates thought he'd flipped, but she needed him.  What?  How did I . . . why would she need me?  I'll just fail her, like I failed Relena . . .  
  
    "But why Heero?  Why'd she come to him?"  Duo pressed his nose against the cold glass.  
  
    Heero straightened.  "I want to talk to her."  
  
    They looked at him  "Buddy," Duo said, "she's out of it.  She won't hear you.  Besides, no one's allowed in there."  
  
    He ignored them and opened the door of the white containment room.  She was supposed to be isolated until they got some answers, so an alarm went off.  He ignored it.  She was strapped down to the bed; the constraints seemed ridiculously unnecessary.  A thin hospital robe had replaced her white gown.  Something caught his eye, and he leaned closer to her face.  A single tear was frozen on her cheek.  He lifted one finger to wipe it away, but as soon as he touched her, the rest of the world halted.  What? There were white-coated men motionless in the doorway, and the other pilots stood before the window.  
  
    The woman's eyes flew open.  "Where?"  She glanced around the room, and then focused on him.  "Who?  I'm not dead?  No."  Tears began to course down her cheeks.  "I should have died.  I was supposed to die.  Mamochan . . ."  
  
 It was startling to hear her lips uttering his own thoughts.  "Who are you?"  He whispered.  "Where did you come from?"   
  
    Her eyes glazed over.  "You are Heero Yuy.  I am Serenity, and I come . . ." She momentarily clenched her lips shut.  "I came from the Moon Kingdom.  But it's gone now."  Serenity's eyes cleared, and they widened.  "Where are we?  The universe was destroyed!"  She tried to sit up.  "Why am I tied down?  Let me up!"  She was starting to panic, and her vital signs fluctuated wildly.  
  
    "What are you talking about?"  
  
    "No."  With that single anguished word, her eyes closed and she slipped back into unconsciousness.  The crescent moon on her forehead glowed, and then disappeared.  
  
    The rest of the world resumed its normal pace.  The doctors rushed forward and pushed him away from the bed.  Heero could see his friends staring in shock through the window.  
  
    "She's come out of the coma."  One doctor declared.  "She's just sleeping.  Did she say anything to you?"  
  
    "I'm not sure."  
  
* * *  
  
    "Are you serious, man?"  Duo stared at Heero.  "You're not bugging out on us, are 'ya?  I know Rel-"  
  
    "I'm serious."  Heero had reluctantly told the rest of the team what had just transpired.  
  
    "Serenity . . ." Quatre's eyes were troubled.  "She said she came from the Moon Kingdom?  And that the universe was destroyed?  How did she know your name?"  
  
    "She's probably crazy."  Wufei judged with an air of finality.  
  
    "No."  
  
    Anything else Heero might have said was interrupted as an intern burst into the room.  "The Jane Doe's awake!  She's asking for you, Mister Yuy."  
  
    The five young men raced to the containment room.  Serenity was staring wildly at the doctors hovering over her.  Heero was enraged to see that she was still strapped down.  He pushed his way into the room.  "Let her go."  
  
    "Heero?  Heero!"  Serenity started struggling against her bonds.  "Why won't they let me go?  Tell me where I am!"  
  
    "Miss-"  
  
    "Do as he says."  Lady Une, leader of the Preventors, stepped into the room.  "If Heero can calm the young woman down, maybe we can find out some more about her."  
  
    A push of the button, and Serenity sat up on the bed.  When she shivered, someone provided a blanket.  "Will you please tell me where I am?"  
  
    "Let's get you out of here, first."  Heero didn't want these med-types to hear her story and write her off as insane, so he turned to face Une.  "She's too scared to make any sense right now.  We'll" he indicated the other pilots, "take care of her."  
  
    Une hesitated for a moment, and then nodded.  
  
* * *  
  
 Usagi looked around the new room.  Heero and his friends had taken her to a large country mansion, which belonged, she had been informed, to the kind blue-eyed blond, Quatre Raberba Winner.  
  
    Just now, he, Heero, and the other three were sitting around her, watching her expectedly.  They had questions of their own.  
  
    "I don't understand.  I watched, felt, as an evil force destroyed my system's planets, one after another, and started on the rest of the universe.  And. Luna, or my mother, would surely have told me if there was a mirroring solar system to ours.  We would have known."  She was babbling, she knew, but who could blame her?  
  
    "Luna?"  The brunette with way-long bangs prompted.  Trowa, she reminded herself.  
  
    "My cat.  She was a family protector and adviser."  Tears pricked at the back of her eyes.  Luna had been her oldest friend among the senshi, and now she, too, was dead.  "You probably think I'm crazy, but I'm not!"  
  
    Quatre placed his hand over hers in a soothing fashion.  "Could this energy explosion have somehow blown you into the future?  Or the past?"  
  
    "Maybe.  It's happened before.  It was the year 2004 AD where I came from."  
  
    "AD?"  Trowa's eyes widened.  "As in Anno Domine?"  
  
    "Yeah."  
  
    "We abandoned the AD system over a century ago.  Here it's year 199 After Colony."  A pad and pen were produced, and a great deal of scribbling ensued.  
  
    Duo sat back.  "According to this, it's pretty much the same date."  
  
    Usagi looked around.  "Could this be a separate dimension?  The senshi and I encountered several other dimensions in our battles, but never one so similar to our Earth."  
  
    "Who are these senshi you keep referring to, Serenity?"  
  
    "Please, call me Usagi.  Serenity is the name of my princess persona."  When they looked baffled, she sighed and explained about the Silver Millennium, Queen Serenity, Beryl, Endymion and Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Moon and the other Senshi, all the way up to the Crystal Millennium and Chibi-Usa.  When she was done, she looked down to her hands, which were clenched tightly in her lap.  "We've been reincarnated or revived several, but this time, the entire universe was destroyed."  
  
    Quatre looked up from his laptop.  "According to this report I just received from the Preventors, a black hole formed out in space sector WW238 at the same time Usagi appeared in Heero's room.  It appeared, flared, and disappeared again, just like that.  And they think something came out of it before it closed.  Could it be?"  
  
    Usagi licked her dry lips and nodded.  "Whenever I use my Crystal to teleport, the power spill-off looks like a black hole."  
  
    Wufei still seemed skeptical.  "How do we know you're not just some nutcase?"  Duo elbowed the Chinese pilot.  
  
    "No!  You . . . you have to believe me.  Here."  Closing her eyes, Usagi held her hands up and call upon the power that always slept inside her, waiting upon her summons.  What if it doesn't work?  This is a different dimension or something . . . and the Crystal . . . no.  I have to believe.  I do believe . . . And, as always, her power responded.  Usagi heard the boys' astonished cries and smiled with pride.  Then . . . she stopped.  Something had taken hold of the vast amounts of energy she usually controlled.  Images flew through her mind, of the Crystal exploding into a million pieces, then being sucked into her body and transporting her to this alternate universe.  And of the Great Evil, still hungry and furious at being denied its final victory, sending a tendril of its own, dark energy to follow and find her.  The Evil was coming.  
  
    "DYING MOON MAKE-UP!"  
  
    The Gundam pilots stared at the luminous warrior who now stood before them.  
  
    Heero pulled himself together.  "I'm going to assume you're Sailor Moon, now?"  Usagi's crescent sign had returned to her forehead, and it was glowing.  Silver body-armor encased her torso, shoulders, and legs, and she wore wrist-length gloves trimmed in red.  A flimsy blue skirt flirted around her hips.  
  
    Sailor Moon colored.  "Well, actually, this is kind of new.  My suit has never looked like this before.  If anything, it reminds me of the armor our last enemy wore. . .  New place, new enemy, new armor, I guess!"     It was painfully obvious to everyone that her pasted smile was fake.  Tears winked in the corners of her eyes.  "But . . ." Sailor Moon's face crumpled, "this time, I'm alone."  
  
    "New enemy?"  Wufei ignored her distress, focusing on her words.  "What enemy are you talking about?"  
  
    "I remember what happened to me.  My Crystal," she indicated the silvery stone on her breast, "interpreted my death wish . . . incorrectly.  It sent me here, and the Evil somehow managed to follow.  I'm . . . I'm really sorry.  It's all my fault."  She started to cry again.  "It's my fault Mamochan died, it's my fault the Evil devoured my world, and I couldn't even kill myself right, so it's my fault your world is in danger!"  
  
    To everyone's surprise, it was Heero who stepped forward to comfort her.  "I'm gonna put her to bed.  We'll discuss this more tomorrow."  So saying, he carried her off. * * *  
  
 Sailor Moon removed her face from Heero's chest as he carried her down the hallway.  "Why are you being so nice to me?"  
  
    When he glanced down at her, she gasped.  His eyes are the same as my Mamochan's. "Nice?"  
  
    "I brought the Evil to your universe, and you're not yelling or anything."  It was nice to cradled against a warm chest, even if it was the wrong chest.  She realized her new armor was digging into his arms, so she grasped the Crystal and sent the armor away.  
  
    He faltered.  "Jeez, that's weird."  
  
    "You guys don't have magic or anything like that here?  Do you fight with regular guns and stuff?"    
  
    "Something like that.  We five pilot Gundam mobile suits.  
  
    "Will you show me?"  
  
    "Hn."  Heero reached out and opened a door.  "Here's your room.  There are some clothes that should fit you.  Quatre's got a whole pack of sisters."  The room was lovely, painted a pale blue with a delicate star motif repeating on the furniture and draperies.  The bed itself had sheets and blankets with constellations printed against a deeper blue.  He deposited her there and turned to leave.  
  
    Suddenly, Usagi didn't want to be left alone.  "Heero?  Don't go, please."  He stopped but didn't turn.  "I . . . I . . . tell me more about this place.  You guys really live in space?"  Anything, just so there'd be someone to keep her company.  
  
    Heero finally turned to face her.  After staring deep into her eyes, he took a seat across from the bed.  "There are several different space colonies.  Only in the past few years have they been able to coexist peacefully with the people of Earth."  Usagi began to peek through the closets and chests until she found a light blue nightgown and robe.  She slipped behind a screen to change as Heero told her about the creation of the colonies, their troubles with Earth and the ensuing conflicts, the Earth-Sphere Alliance, OZ, the Gundams, everything.  And he mentioned a girl named Relena a lot.  Usagi was incredibly impressed that a young woman not much older then herself had managed to hold such a tremulous peace together.  Whenever Heero said her name, an odd tone entered his voice.  
  
    "Could I meet Miss Peacecraft?  She sounds really nice."  She sounded like the sort of strong, wonderful person Usagi should have been.  When only silence answered, she walked out around the screen.  "Heero?"  
  
    "You can't meet her."  Heero's eyes were closed, and his voice was hoarse, as if full of unshed tears.  
  
    "Why not?"  
  
    "She's dead.  Some terrorist assassin killed her a week ago."  With that, Heero stood and headed toward the door.  
  
    "Heero, wait!"  Usagi now recognized the tone in his voice.  He spoke about Relena in the same manner that Mamoru had spoken to her when trying to deny his feelings while they were fighting the Negamoon Family.  She ran to Heero and grabbed his arm.  "I'm sorry.  You must have loved her very much."  
  
    "How would you know?"  His voice was soft, but the chill in it sent Usagi backing away.  "How the hell would you know?  She's dead, and it's my fault.  I didn't protect her; I never even told her how I felt."  
  
    "But I do know."  The pain in his voice drew her back to hi side even as it terrified her.  Here was someone who knew exactly what she was living with now.  "I do.  My own beloved died protecting me.  I couldn't save him, just as I couldn't save my friends or even my world."  Taking a chance, she clasped his arm and drew him back to the chair.  Surprisingly, he let her.  "I was their leader, their Princess.  I was supposed to be strong, and I had never failed them before.  But when it mattered the most, my strength was useless.  So you see, I know exactly how you're feeling."  
  
    His eyes finally met her, and she gasped at the sheer self-loathing she saw there.  "You do know."  He whispered.  Haltingly, Heero told her of the fateful afternoon.  It had happened so quickly; a man jumped out from behind a tree as Relena was riding.  One single shot rang out, and Heero raced toward her, only to reach her as the last of her life force drained from her eyes.  He never even knew why, for the gunman promptly turned the gun on himself.  "I've saved her from everything else.  Most of the time, I'd never let myself reason why.  I told myself it was simply a new mission; Relena was important to the peace.  But I loved her."  Tears began to fall.  "I loved her, and I never realized how much until she was dead."  Usagi tentatively placed her arms around him, and he clutched at her, sobbing.  Her own tears joined his as the two shared their pain and loss in a way others could not possibly understand.  
  
    Gradually, though, the storm wore out, and he raised his head.  "Thank you, Usagi."  Usagi was surprised, for his voice was ashamed.  Why should he be ashamed for feeling grief?  Mamochan was like that.  I'll never understand.  
  
    The emotionless mask returned to Heero's face.  "I'll let you sleep now."  He crossed to the door, and then turned to face her yet again.  "If you need anything, I'm on your left and Duo's two doors down to your right."  Duo Maxwell, she remembered, was the one with the long braid.  
  
    "Good night, Heero." * * *  
  
 Heero lay in his bed, staring up at the ceiling.  What was it about that girl?  He had never cried like that before.  She reminded him of Relena.  Not in looks, but they both possessed the same inner strength and beauty.  
  
    Strangely enough, he felt better.  Crying had released some of the pressure building up inside him.  
  
    This Evil force, though . . . Usagi's story was like something out of a fairy tale.  Even with the evidence of his own two eyes, it was hard to believe.  Heero couldn't quite comprehend an energy . . . as an enemy.  The Gundam pilots had fought everything from powerful, worldwide organizations to single, armed madmen, but against something so intangible . . .?  He also hated the idea of being forced to rely on Sailor Moon, Usagi, Serenity, or whoever she was.  Sailor Moon seemed powerful, but she was still just one girl.  They'd try her tomorrow, and see just how strong she really was. *          * 


	3. Warrior of the Moon

Moon's Eclipse by Foenixfyre  
  
Chapter 2 Warrior of the Moon  
  
    The sunlight peeking through the curtains fell across Heero's face, tickling him awake.  His sensitive ears caught the sound of delighted giggles coming from the next room.  Running a hand trough his tousled hair, he walked sleepily into the hallway.   
  
    "It's so silky.  What do you use?"  
  
    "You wouldn't believe all the crap I put in it."  
  
    "Oh, you should see all the bottles in my shower."  
  
    "Do you blow-dry it a lot?"  
  
    "Nope.  Usually just braid it."  
  
    Usagi's door was open, so he peeked in to be confronted with a hilarious sight.  Usagi's sunny smile was very different from her dolorous expression of yesterday.  Her odangos were gone, and she sported a single, long braid.  Duo . . . Usagi was cheerfully arranging his chestnut hair into two little buns, complete with pigtails.  
  
    "Ouch!  You're pulling!"  
  
    "Am not!  Hold still.  Don't be such a baby!"  
  
    "Usagi . . . "  
  
    "Duo?"  The room's occupants turned to see Heero smirking in the doorway.  
  
    "Hey, man!"  Duo didn't even blush.  "You won't believe how long Usagi's hair is!  It goes down to the floor and beyond!"  He tugged on her braid.  "And I thought I had hair troubles!"  Usagi giggled.  "And the amount of food she can put away . . . we were the first ones up, so we made each other breakfast." His face grew rather pale,  "You . . . um . . . you don't want to go into the kitchen."  
  
    "Duo!"  Trowa stormed angrily into the room, brandishing a skillet.  "What did you do to my kitchen?!"  Duo and Usagi looked at each other and collapsed, laughing.  The kitchen was Trowa's domain; surprisingly, he was the best cook of the five, and he guarded his little kingdom as zealously as he guarded Heavyarms.  "You're marching in there and cleaning every pot, plate, and spill!" * * *  
  
 It had taken the two miscreants over an hour to clean up.  Now, Trowa and Heero were guiding Usagi around the opulent mansion.  Heero pulled a set of double doors open.  "Here's the loading bay, where we keep the Gundams."  Inside the spacious room stood five giant . . .  
  
    "Robots?"  Usagi asked in amazement as she gazed around.  Wufei was perched on the shoulder of one that held a long, metallic whip headed by a dragon's fangs, apparently doing some sort of maintenance work.  He glanced up and scowled at the small group in the doorway.  
  
    "Sort of," replied Trowa.  "They're mobile suits.  We sit in the cockpits and control their movements."  He pointed to one wielding enormous guns in its chest.  "I pilot Heavyarms, Wufei there pilots Shenlong, Duo plays around in Deathscythe," he waved towards the one holding a scythe, "and Quatre pilots Sandrock."  
  
    "What about you, Heero?"  
  
    The Japanese indicated the Gundam standing in the far back.  It had a large, green jewel on its chest and held a huge cannon.  "That's Wing.  All five of the suits have assorted lasers and guns, and I also have a laser sword- Usagi, what's wrong?"  
  
    Pains were tearing at Usagi's chest, where she knew the Crystal resided.  It wanted out!  "I . . . I don't know!" she gasped.  "My . . . Crystal . . . ugh!"  She held her hands out and called it forth, but it was so hard!  Finally . . . there!  The Crystal appeared, glowing more brightly then ever, and it . . . it was growing!  
  
    "What's going on, Usagi?"  Heero shouted.  
  
    "I don't . . . No!"  The Crystal sent a tendril of light out, grabbing Usagi.  Again, it forced her transformation upon her, and kept growing as the armor wrapped itself around her body.  She narrowed her eyes, trying to make out the Crystal's shape in the midst of all the light.  It was changing, somehow, assuming a new form.  The lights were too bright, and she squeezed her lids tight.  The Crystal called to her.  It needed a new form in this strange universe, one that would enable Usagi to fight with her new comrades and make her a true warrior.  It searched through her mind, picking forms and discarding them for new ones.  What would allow her the power she needed?  Finally, they found a structure to agree on, and.  
  
    "Um . . . Sailor Moon?"  Quatre's soft voice brought her back to herself.  
  
    "Guys?"  Sailor Moon found herself on her hands and knees.  The others' cries had brought Duo and Quatre running, and the five now stood unified before her.  
  
    "How'd you do that?"  Duo's tone was amazed.  Every eye was trained . . . not on her.  Behind her.  She whirled around and stared in astonishment at the Mobile Suit that stood there.  It was magnificent; a perfect statue of crystalline silver, blue, and red.  A gold crescent was raised in stark relief against its forehead.  
  
    "We did that?  Wow."  Sailor Moon could think of no better words to describe her creation.  This Suit would be even stronger then the Gundams, for it was formed from more then metal.  It had been formed of the Crystal and her own heart's desire.  
  
    A hand descended to rest upon her shoulder, and Sailor Moon looked up into Duo's violet eyes.  "Let's see what you two are made of, huh?" * * *  
  
 Heero stared through Wing's view shield at the newly dubbed Crystal Gundam.  He and Trowa hovered overhead, with Quatre and Duo to his left and right, and Wufei flew far behind the bright silver suit.  He had originally intended to train Sailor Moon in the use of her Gundam, but gave up as soon as he saw the cockpit.  There were none of the screens, controls, and gadgets that were present in the other suits; Moon claimed she didn't need them.  Apparently, she simply thought of an action, and the Crystal somehow responded.  
  
    "Ready, Usagi?"  Quatre's soft voice asked.  
  
    "Whenever you guys are."  They weren't sure how the comm. system worked either, but her voice sounded clearly in Heero's ears.  "This thing's just like a video game!"  
  
    "Don't warn her, Quatre.  She won't have that advantage on the battle field."  
  
    "Shut up, Wufei."  Duo waved his scythe cheerfully.  The six were going to play a game of 'tag.'  Duo, Trowa, and Moon were on one team, and Heero, Quatre, and Wufei were on the other.  The guys' guns had all been filled with a special type of blanks; if a shot connected, the recipient definitely felt it, but there would be no permanent damage.  Once a person had been hit four times, he, or she, was 'out.'  After a bit of practice, Sailor Moon claimed that the Crystal would obey her commands and not damage anyone.  Heero just hoped she was right.  
  
    "You sure that thing's going to work?"  
  
    "Shut up, Trowa.  Guys-"  
  
    "Shut up, Duo!" the other four pilots yelled gleefully.  Heero could hear Moon laughing softly.  Well, here goes.  Without a word, he sent a shot towards her Gundam.  
  
    "Hey!"  Sailor Moon squealed, and she just barely managed to dodge.  Whirling, she turned and fired in retaliation.  If Heero had been in the same spot, it would have connected squarely.  However, a twist of the controls sent him soaring beneath her, and he reached out to grab her.  
  
    "No, you don't!"  Duo whipped his scythe towards Heero, cutting off his path.  Within seconds, the sky was filled with lasers and other brightly colored energy weapons as the teams battled it out together.      "Yuy!"  Heero pulled back from Quatre's reach and signaled a halt as Lucrezia Noin's image appeared in the corner of a screen.  
  
    "What's wrong?"  
  
    "Heero, we need you to check out an anomaly for us.  Six outer satellites just went off-line, and we don't have anyone else who can get there fast enough.  They just blew."  
  
    "What sector are they in?"  
  
    "WW238.  That's the sector-"  
  
    "The sector where the black hole appeared.  We're on it." *          *          *       Sailor Moon watched the other pilots as the group sped towards a remote section of their galaxy.  This sector was out near Pluto, and it had taken a few hours to reach the destination once Heero had filled them in.  She had a sinking sensation that she knew what had forced the satellites off-line. In fact, she was betting that there would be nothing left of them but a few small parts.  That was how the Evil worked; all outer sensors were first destroyed, leaving its victims with no idea of what they were facing.  She'd kept this to herself, however, praying that she would be wrong.  
  
    Odd.  This galaxy is the exact same as mine. Even the stars are in the same positions.  If only . . . if only she'd had more time to explore the Gundams' world.  There would be no chance of that, now.  
  
    "We're nearing the position of the first satellite.  On your toes, everyone."  Heero's voice broke into her reverie. Don't think like that, Usagi.  Since you know it's coming, and you know what it's capable of, you have a better chance of saving this world.     
  
    "Sailor Moon?" Quatre whispered softly.   
  
    "Yes?"  
  
    "Are you all right?"  
  
    Moon shook the remains of her gloomy thoughts away.  "I . . . I'm fine.  Why do you ask?"  
  
    "I don't want to intrude, but . . . your pain is rather evident.  You're afraid to face that Evil you told us about, and you're afraid that you'll be responsible for even more death."  
  
    Quatre's words elicited a small gasp from Moon.  "How can you know that?"  It was as though he could see directly into her soul!  
  
    "I . . . I have a small gift.  The others call it telempathy.  I usually know how the others feel, and I can often see into the minds of those I care about.  It's very useful at times."  
  
    "Oh."  Moon's thoughts were drawn to a certain raven-haired priestess.  "Rei, Sailor Mars, had the same sort of gifts.  She had strong psychic abilities and could use her temple's sacred fire to see visions."  Rei.  How I miss you and the others.  Wherever you are, I pray you are well . . .  
  
    "Sailor Moon?  You miss them, don't you."  
  
    "Miss them?"  Moon gave a harsh laugh.  "It's my fault they're dead."  
  
    "Don't say that.  You fought your hardest, and-" Quatre broke off as the small group came suddenly upon the first satellite.  Or, at least, what was left of it.  As Heero had explained to her after receiving the report, these were not merely floating cameras.  The outer satellites were actually small, twenty-person stations.  There should have been activity everywhere, but instead . . . instead there were pieces of metal and electrical wiring floating in dead space.  Not a human was in sight. No.  Just like my universe.  What made me think I could fight this?  And now Heero, Duo, Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre, and everyone they hold dear will die as well . . .  
  
    "What could have done this?"  Duo's tone was hushed, and a tremor of fear shook his voice.  "Not even the Libra . . . I've never seen anything like this."  
  
    "I have."  Moon felt as everyone's attention switched to her.  She fought to contain the screams of terror and despair that threatened her sanity as scenes of the Evil's wanton destruction played through her mind.  "It's here."  
  
    "That . . . force?"  Trowa sounded exactly like Duo.  
  
    "It's here, and it . . . it's going to kill everyone.  Just like my home, my friends.  Oh, please, make it stop.  Make it go away . . ." She felt its horrible, oppressive darkness creeping out to surround her.  Hideous, triumphant laughter tore at her mind like a thousand knives, and the dying screams of her loved ones echoed though her soul. Help me, please.  Mamochan . . .     *   *   *  
  
 A chill ran down Heero's spine as Sailor Moon began to cry.  "There was no sort of warning.  Nothing," he whispered.  Relena, I'm glad you're not here to see this.  Six satellites . . . how many dead is that?  Too many. "Sailor Moon, any idea what its next move will be?"  She didn't answer.  "Sailor Moon!"  He whirled around to face his newest teammate; the Crystal Gundam was curled up in a fetal position, and he could hear Moon's sobs all too clearly.  That thing of hers is way too human-like.  "Duo, watch my back."  He snapped his helmet closed and, opening his cockpit, hurled himself out towards his . . . friend, for that was what she had become.  
  
    When he reached her, there wasn't really a cockpit to open!  "Come on, you stupid thing, let me in!"  At that, the covering of Sailor Moon's cockpit disappeared.  He reached in and grabbed Sailor Moon.  "Come on, snap out of it!  You want this happen to you?  You want this to happen to us?!"  
  
    At that, Sailor Moon opened her eyes and stared into his.  Heero could see all of the self-hatred and doubt present there . . .  
  
    "It'll go for the rest of your surveillance and defenses, knocking them out one by one, until you're completely helpless.  Then it will start devouring the outer colonies, working its way towards Earth.  This monster will eat everything in its path, and none of your weapons can stop it.  My crystal was able to hold it off, but only for a short time."  Moon pushed him away, and her eyes flashed.  Her voice was an icy monotone, as if she was reciting by rote.  "If I'd had more power, or more help, more confidence . . . maybe I could have stopped it.  I was the most powerful being in my universe, and not even I could defeat it.  So what do you expect me to do here?"  
  
    "Then won't it go for you first?"  The two looked over at Trowa, or rather, at Heavyarms.  "Sailor Moon, you're the only one who can beat it, so it will want you out of the way."  
  
    "He's right," Heero muttered.  In tactical planning, only Quatre was Trowa's better.  "Can you sense anything?"  
  
    Sailor Moon shook her head and closed her eyes.  "Nothing . . . wait."  Her brow furrowed, and Heero leaned back as she concentrated.  He could feel the others drifting nearer.  "There's something . . . close.  Hiding.  It knows that I can barely feel it, and it's laughing at me.  There!"  Moon shoved Heero to the side and held out her hand.  From the center of her palm, a blinding light shot toward Deathscythe.  
  
    "Hey!"  Duo ducked; he didn't need to.  The light streamed over his shoulder and hit a point behind him.  
  
    A horrible scream rang out, and a black shadow appeared.  "What?!"  Duo dove Deathscythe toward the rest of the team as it grabbed for him.  
  
    "Sailor Moon," growled Heero, "Will our weapons hurt it?"  
  
    "I don't know."  
  
    "Fine."  Wing's laser sword appeared in one hand, and he lashed out at the dark figure; the shadow simply laughed, an empty, hollow sound, as the glowing weapon passed through.  "Damn.  Nothing.  What now?"  
  
    As if on cue, hundreds of spinning drones began to shoot out of the shadow, aiming directly at the Gundams.  "What the hell are these things?!" screamed Duo as he neatly cut one in two.  
  
    "I don't know!" cried Sailor Moon as she blasted three.  "I've never seen them before!  The Evil didn't use them in my universe!"  No one responded; they were all too busy fending off the little mechs.  
  
    "Okay," gasped Quatre, "just get rid of them for now.  If anyone can disable one for capture and study, do so.  Spread out."  
  
    Heero wasted no time in destroying the many drones.  It had been too long since he'd been able to shoot everything out and just destroy; it was strangely relaxing.  
  
    Heero.  
  
    The familiar voice flirted on the edges on Heero's mind.  Where-?! He craned his neck around, trying to find the source.  
  
    Heero, I'm right here.  
  
   Behind me. He whirled around-  
  
 And froze.  
  
    Relena Peacecraft floated in space, her arms outstretched toward him.  I'd lost you, Heero, my love.  I had to search for so long, but I've finally found you again.  Come back to me.  
  
    "Nn . . . no.  You died."  Heero desperately tried to reason with what lay before his eyes.  He remembered the gunshot, and the scream that had ripped its path from his throat as he dashed to his fragile love.  He'd seen the blood, so much blood, which poured from her open wound and dripped from the corner of her mouth.  She was dead, killed by a madman able to sneak past his guard.  Yet she stood there, wearing his favorite little sundress, a soft concoction of lavender lace that she'd worn on the day the gunman murdered her, that gentle, loving look in her eyes.  
  
    Stop fighting, Heero.  I know that you don't want to fight anymore.   You're so tired.  Come to me and sleep.  We'll sleep together for all eternity.  
  
    The self-destruct mechanism ascended before his eyes, and his right hand rose to hold it.  That isn't my hand, is it?  I don't want to die.  I never told my hand to grasp the button. But . . . but it would be so much easier to simply let go and rest in Relena's arms.  His fist tightened on the trigger . . .  
  
*          *          * 


	4. I Only Want to Be With You

Moon's Eclipse by Foenixfyre  
  
Chapter 3  I Only Want to be With You . . .  
  
    "There's" boom! "so" blast! "many!"  Duo swept the remains of several mechs out of reach and glanced around to see how his teammates were doing.  Trowa and Quatre were fighting back-to-back; their partnership was perfect in areas other then the bedroom- down, boy.  I doubt they'd appreciate your trademark jokes right now.  Wufei was whirling his dragon-headed whip to either side, destroying mechs with each movement.  He'd always preferred to fight alone.  Won't even admit that it's sometimes good to have someone watching your back. Where was Sailor Moon?  There; her Crystal Gundam was darting around the others.  She had pulled a saber from somewhere and was using it to neatly demolish whatever the others missed.  It's easy to see that she's always fought with a team.  Wow, is she smooth!   
  
    Duo left off admiration for the newest team member and looked for Heero.  "Heero?  Buddy?  Where are ya?"  Only the silence of space and sounds of fighting met his inquiry.  Out of the corner of his eye, Duo spied a familiar form far away from the fighting area. What is Heero doing?  He hit a few keys and pulled up a secret program.  None of the others knew that he'd put bugs in their cockpits; he'd thought it might come in handy at some future point to be able to hear what they were saying when they thought no one was listening.  
  
    " . . . I'm coming, Relena."  
  
  Relena?! "Heero, what the hell are you talking about?!"  Heero did not respond.  Whether that was because he couldn't hear Duo or chose not to was a frightening question.  
  
    "I love you.  All I want is peace to rest with you-"  
  
    "Heero!  Snap the hell out of it!  Sailor Moon!!"  Crystal Gundam was at Duo's side in a heartbeat.   
  
"Something's wrong with Heero."  He quickly patched her into the  
bug's feed.  
  
    "But . . . Relena's dead."  She gasped.  "Duo, it's got to be the Evil!  It's messing with Heero's mind, trying to make him kill himself."  
  
    "You've got to do something!"  
  
    Crystal Gundam shook its head; Duo imagined that it followed Moon's movements.  Creepy.  "You know him better, Duo, and you'll know better how to either distract him or stop his self-detonating.  I'll clear a path, but the rest is up to you."  With that, Moon flew away and began destroying the mechs around Deathscythe.  
  
    Okay. Duo contacted the others and quickly filled them in.  "I figure that, with Moon watching our backs, we should be able to get through to Heero.  I'm not letting anyone else die.  So come on!"  
  
    The four Gundams sped toward their friend, calling his name and trying to break the hypnotic spell that entrapped him. * * *  
  
 Heero grasped his self-destruct button and reached out to take Relena's hand.  So close.  I can almost . . . almost touch her.  My love . . .  
  
    "Heero!"  
  
    "Heero, don't!"  
  
   Who?  Duo, Quatre.  Why won't you let me rest?  
  
    Something lashed out and wrapped around Wing.  Turning, Heero could see Shenlong pulling on its dragon whip for all its worth.  "Wufei, let me go.  Relena's calling me.  I can finally tell her that I love her."  
  
    "I'm sorry, my friend.  I can't do that."  Was that pity in Wufei's voice?  No, it couldn't be; must be something wrong with the comlink.  
  
    "Heero!"  Sailor Moon was crying his name.  "You saved me.  You didn't let me die!  So what makes you think I'll allow you to take the easy way out?"  It looked as though Crystal Gundam had managed to drive off the mechs for a short time.  Now, Moon flew toward him.  "It's not Relena, Heero!  Look at her.  Really look!  It's just the Evil playing with your mind!  Please, Heero!  Would Relena really want you to throw your life away?"  
  
    Trowa echoed these words.  "She'd right, Heero.  Relena wouldn't want your death.  She'd want you to live the rest of your life!"  
  
    "Come on, buddy!  We need ya to save our world!  We can't do this without you!" Duo yelled.  
  
    As his friends' words sank into his mind, Heero turned to stare at Relena. No, my princess loved life more then anything.  She abhorred death, especially suicide, as a waste!  What am I doing?  Slowly, he dropped the self-destruct button and opened a com line.  "Sorry, guys.  It . . . almost had me there."  There was a huge wordless scream of rage, filling their heads.  As one, everyone dropped controls to clap hands to ears.  An enormous shadow appeared in front of Heero; he gasped and threw himself backward as it reached for him.  
  
    "No!"  Moon's scream equaled the shadow's in determination, if not in volume.  Raising Crystal's fist, she shot a beam of pure white energy.  When struck, the shadow keened in pain and deterred fury as it faded from view.  "I . . . won't . . . let it . . . take another!"  Moon's voice was filled with mixed sorrow and resolution as her Gundam dropped to its knees.  
  
    Quatre surprised everyone by giving a huge whoop.  "Thought we'd lost you, Heero!  Now come on!  We've got to-"  
  
    "Wait, Quatre."  Crystal Gundam flew a slow circle around their group.  "The Evil's leaving.  I think we won this battle!"  Tears of relief were evident in her voice as she punched the air.  
  
    "Really?  Well, let's get home and celebrate!" Duo replied. * * *  
  
 Once the six fighters had returned to Quatre's mansion, Duo insisted on turning their victory into a real party.  Now, food and several bottles of alcoholic substances were being passed around a group that included many strangers.  As Usagi had never done much drinking (she had not wanted to embarrass herself in front of Mamoru), and she did not know many of these people, she opted to sit out of the circle.  
  
    That was too easy.  We never managed to beat the Evil in my universe, so what's different about this one?  
  
    "Usagi."  She turned to see Heero holding a hand out to her.  "There are some people I want you to meet.  They've got some questions for you about this Evil of yours."  
  
    "Sure."  She rose, and then stopped to look carefully at the tall young man.  "Are you sure you're all right?"  There was a haunted quality to his eyes that she didn't remember being there before.  
  
    "Hn."  He began to turn away, then faltered.  He glanced back at her.  "I did love her.  It . . . it worries me that this thing was able to pin point exactly what would push my buttons.  And it did it so quickly."  
  
  He means that it scared him.  Why don't men ever admit to being frightened?  Thank the heavens I'm female. Usagi wisely kept this thought to herself.  "It's very powerful.  Now you see why I was so afraid of it.  That thing managed to kill my friends and destroy my world in a matter of days."  
  
    Heero grunted.  "Come on.  They're waiting."  He led her into the other room.  "Usagi Tsukino, meet Sally Po, Lady Une, Lucrezia Noin, and Zechs Marquise.  These four run the Preventors, our main defensive system."  
  
    Staring at her were three women and a beautiful man with long blond hair and sorrow in his eyes.  He looked oddly familiar.  Heero had mentioned those names the night before, during his story.  
  
    "Zechs was formerly know as Milliardo Peacecraft," Heero murmured.  
  
    "Peacecraft- oh!"  Usagi reached out a hand.  "You were Relena's brother, right?"  
  
    He glanced at Heero and nodded, narrowing his eyes.  
  
    "Care to tell us more about this thing you brought with you?"  Lady Une was a tall, slender woman with soft hair the color of mink and serious brown eyes.  She crossed her arms and sat down, never taking her eyes off Usagi.  
  
    Usagi gave them the same story she'd given the pilots.  "If you don't believe me, Heero and his friends saw my Crystal become a Gundam only this morning.  You can go look at Crystal Gundam, if you like.  I promise, this Evil is very real, and very dangerous.  I just . . ."  
  
    "You just what?"  Noin, who had a short crop of purple-black hair and until now had held tightly to Zechs's arm, crossed to her.  "Don't be afraid of us.  We just need to know what we're dealing with."  She smiled, and the wry grin transformed her face.  
  
    "I . . . I was wondering . . . we were able to defeat the Evil today.  It didn't fight the way it did in our galaxy.  There, it just blasted everything.  There were none of these mind games and mechanical droids."  
  
    "I've got a few ideas there."  The last member of the group had dark blond hair in two ropes on either side of her heart-shaped face.  She, too, sat, and looked at the others.  "You haven't been here very long.  My guess is that it took a while for this thing to find you, and it's taken longer to transport itself here.  That probably took a lot of power, so it's low on energy.  Right now, I'm betting it's trying to weaken our best defense: you."  
  
    "That would make sense," Une answered.  "I have to say, young lady, I find it hard to believe that you come from another dimension.  We don't hold with mysticism and magic here.  But I trust the Gundam pilots, and if they say you have magic, I'll trust them.  So.  How long would you say we have to prepare?"  
  
    "Not long.  A few days at the most, while the Evil regains its power."  Usagi thought a moment.  They don't exist in this dimension.  But with the Crystal, it may be possible . . .  ""I've got an idea that might improve our chances, but it should wait until tomorrow, when we're rested."  
  
    "If you muckety-mucks are finished, we've got a party going on here!" Duo swaggered over, his arm around a petite woman with black hair and sparkling blue eyes.  "Hilde and me figured you guys needed to loosen up, so get over here!"  He waved a bottle at them.  "Usagi, you gotta try this stuff. It's great!"  
  
    Heero caught Usagi's eye and gave her a small smirk before grabbing the bottle and swigging.  With an effort, she managed to shove her troubled to the side, and took the bottle from him.  Damn it, I've been through hell in the past few days.  I could use some relaxation. In the next room, the more intoxicated members of the party waved cheerfully.  And now, I've got new friends to relax with. *          *          *  
  
    Usagi opened her eyes to see sunlight shining cheerfully into her room.  And groaned as her head tried to explode.  Damn you, Duo!  You and your damn drinks! Her mouth felt like sawdust and tasted of worse.  Okay, okay, I'm Sailor Moon.  I dust youmas and save the world.  I can handle a hangover . . . She sat up.  
  
   I wish I were dead.  
  
    She looked down at herself.  Funny, I don't remember undressing last night. Why didn't I put on a nightgown? She was clad in no more then her undergarments.  With another groan, she propelled herself away from the bed.  After grabbing a robe and stopping briefly to splash water on her face, she stumbled downstairs. Breakfast.  That'll help.  
  
    "Usagi!"  
  
    She winced, jerked.  Her head fell off, and smashed on the kitchen tiles at her feet.  Thank God she had another one.  She turned it, and tried to smile as Quatre walked in with a cup of tea.  The beautiful, soothing aroma made her tongue want to roll out.  
  
    "Tea?"  He chuckled at her pleading tone and brought out the pot and a large mug.  
  
    "I always brew this after Duo has one of his parties.  The others swear by it."  
  
    Usagi managed a small smile, which grew when she heard someone curse as they tripped down the stairs.  
  
    "God damn baka and his god damn parties!  Oh, my head!"  Wufei walked in, rubbing his head where he'd hit it on the banister.  "Some one left their clothing on the stairs, just so I'd trip over them!  Injustice, I tell ya!"  He grabbed the pot from Usagi and drank it straight.  
  
    "Those are your clothes, stupid, so shut up.  We worked very hard last night to keep you from pulling them off while the other ladies were here." Duo followed closely on Wufei's heels, with Hilde hiding her blurry eyes in his back.  "I didn't want to give them nightmares.  Quatre, gimme some of that stuff."  
  
    As Quatre rose to prepare another pot of his miracle tea, Duo turned to Usagi and leered.  Or tried to.  "By the way, nice body you got there."  
  
    "Nani?!"  
  
    "Don't you remember?"  Hilde asked.  She swatted her partner as he reached for her rear.  When Usagi stared at her, she grinned weakly.  "The guys were teasing us, so we gave 'em a little floor show.  We make a good team!"  
  
    Usagi just groaned and hid her face.  So that's where my clothes went.  
  
    "Duo, what the hell was in that pitcher last night?"  Heero entered the room with murder in his pained eyes."  
  
    "Um . . . ya know, I don't really remember.  This and that- eek!"  The braided boy hid behind Hilde as Heero shot him a dark glare.  
  
    "Oma o Korosu."  
  
    Quatre entered, with Trowa close behind bearing a platter.  "Here's the tea, and Trowa made breakfast!"  Duo groaned.  "Shut up, Duo.  It'll make you feel better in no time."  
  
    "Why are you two looking so chipper?" Usagi asked enviously.  
  
    "They don't drink," Duo replied, his trademark grin fighting to stay on his face.  He managed a full leer.  "They had their own little party- umph!"  He was cut off as Heero slammed his face into the table.  Quatre blushed, and Trowa graced them all with a small, but very satisfied, smile.  
  
    Usagi smiled to herself as she helped herself to some eggs. * * *  
  
    "Why did you want us out here?"  Trowa ambled into the loading bay, the last one to arrive.  Food, that miraculous tea, and showers had improved everyone's condition considerably.  Now, the five pilots stood before Usagi as she stared up at her Gundam.  
  
    "I told you how I had four protectors, right?  Each representing a different element and planet?"  
  
    "Yeah."  
  
    "Well, there's nothing like that here.  However, I hate to admit it, but your regular weapons aren't going to be much good once the Evil is at full strength.  It won't bother with mechanical droids.  Attacks will involve things closer to what Heero fought yesterday.  I . . . I want to attempt to give you the powers that my friends wielded, okay?  
  
    "Um, Usagi?"  Quatre nudged Wufei out of his way.  "You don't have the little pens, or the crystal pendants, or anything.  How're you gonna do that?"  
  
    Duo tweaked her pigtail.  "Please tell me we don't have to wear the fukos."  She giggled at the thought of these very masculine young men wearing sailor fukos, bows and all.  
  
    "I don't know how this is gonna work.  Just bear with me for a moment."  Turning, Usagi knelt before the Crystal Gundam.  "Great crystal, that my mother bore before me, help me once more.  These five warriors have proved themselves worthy time and time again.  Please grant them the powers necessary to save their world."  She closed her eyes, and searched. The Crystal wasn't alive, precisely, but together, they would figure this out . . .  
  
 She felt the Crystal's warm embrace as it extended their powers over the pilots, testing them, finding them worthy.  Yes, these five had the strength of mind, body, and soul required to become senshi.  The Crystal Gundam began to glow . . . * * *  
  
 Heero struggled not to fight as something invaded his soul, searching for something, although he was unclear of what, exactly, it wanted.  Was this the power of Usagi's Crystal?  He forced himself to relax, to accept the strange force.  Usagi knew what she was doing; he hoped . . .  
  
    "You can open your eyes, now."  He heard Usagi's light voice, and raised his lids, unaware he'd even shut them against the glare.  Usagi had a satisfied smile on her face, and held in her hands five little somethings.  "You did it.  All of you.  Now you'll have the power to fight the Evil.  And maybe, this time we'll win."  
  
    The slender girl stepped forward and faced Trowa.  "Each of you is about to receive the power of one of my inner senshi."  She handed the tall brunette a blue, star-shaped crystal.  "Trowa, I grant you the power of Mercury.  Your element is water.  Always cool in the face of battle, but that ice holds a strength that stands against the worst of odds."  
  
    Wufei was next in line, and he received a red crystal.  "Wufei, to you comes Fire, the power of Mars.  Your temper is great, and you are quick to anger, but just as quick to defend your friends and your sense of right."  
  
    Usagi had a sad smile as she turned to Duo.  "Duo, Jupiter was one of my closest friends. She would be proud to give you the power of air.  Always cheerful, but not one to make angry, for once your temper is up, not even hell can stand against you." His crystal was green.  
  
    "Quatre, your power is of the heart.  Venus is the planet of love, and it fits you well, for your heart is the most open of any here, and your love for your friends is great.  Guard this orange crystal well."  
  
    Finally, Usagi crossed to Heero, and tears gathered in her eyes.  "Heero, there were only four inner senshi besides myself.  However, I wish you to receive the golden crystal of Earth.  This crystal belonged to my beloved, who fought as Tuxedo Kamen, my protector.  You are the center of this group of fighters, and I am proud to call you friend."  Her tears fell freely as she placed a glowing crystal into Heero's hands.  
  
    She turned to face the others.  "Hold your crystal high, and call out to your mother planet. She will heed your cry, and grant you her powers."  
  
    One by one, the five men raised their crystals.  
  
    "Mercury Star Power, Make-up!"  
  
    "Mars Star Power, Make-up!"  
  
    "Jupiter Star Power. Make-up"  
  
    "Venus Star Power, Make-up!"  
  
    "Earth Star Power, Make-up!"  
  
    "Dying Moon, Make-up!"  
  
    Heero felt himself lifted into midair.  What the-?!  Okay, okay, if Moon goes through this every time, it's not a big deal.  I swear, Usagi, if I touch down wearing a fuko, your ass is mine.  
  
   When the flashing lights faded, Heero looked around at his teammates.  Usagi stood apart from them; an expression of mixed pride, joy, and sadness on her little face.  He and the others were wearing body armor the same color as their crystals, with the exception of himself, who wore black.  The odd substance covered their chests, with arm and leg bands, and each guy wore a different headpiece.  Heero turned to Sailor Moon.  "Well?"  
  
    She dashed tears from her eyes.  "How do you feel?"  
  
    "Fine.  Different."  The others nodded in agreement with Heero.  
  
    "You'll find that you're stronger then before.  And I think your Gundams will have a few modifications, but we'll figure those out in the field.  Come on, it's time for a little training."  A quick smirk crossed her face.  "Duo, could I tie a bow on your braid?  Just a little one?"  A shoe came flying at her.  
  
*          *            *    
  
REVIEWERS:  
  
Angel313 - Don't worry; this story's complete, but I'm just posting it in stages.   
  
Lost*Faith - Hee! Thanks a lot!  
  
Silly Smiles - Wow! How high can you bounce? Just kidding; I'm glad you're enjoying this so much!  
  
AirLady - I certainly hope you considered this last chapter up to par with the rest!  
  
Auroura - Wow, a repeat reader! I'm glad you liked this the first time! I don't know if you'll really notice many of the changes; they're mainly grammatical or small changes in description and diologue. So, I hope you like it as much this time!   
  
AN; Well, I really hope you're enjoying this story! And remember, your reviews really matter to me. So review! 


	5. Ghosts

Ah, yes. Yet another chapter. I hope you're all enjoying this. It's the one and only cross-over that I've ever written, and I"m not really sure if I'll ever do another. **********************  
  
Moon's Eclipse by Foenixfyre  
  
Chapter Four Ghosts  
  
    Usagi fell backwards onto her bed and stared out the window.  Ugh, I stink.  I need to shower. She had just spent an exhausting four hours with the Gundam pilots, trying to access their Senshi powers.  
  
   I don't know what to do.  I tried everything, from sneak attacks to straight-out combat to playing with their heads.  But they just keep bashing their way through each other's attacks with mechanical weaponry. Not even Quatre can comprehend the idea of soul-bound energy.  
  
    And they were running out of time.  It wouldn't be long before the Evil regained its full strength, and began lashing out.  
  
   In fact, I don't even know what my own new attacks are.  Nothing came to me today.  Crystal Gundam is a formidable weapon in her own way, but I know something's missing.  Luna, I could really use your advice right now.  Or yours, Mother . . . Are you even here anymore?  I don't know if you're here, or if you still belong in my own universe.  I miss you.  Curling onto her side, Usagi slipped away into dreams. * * *  
  
 Trowa hoisted his long body over the beam and flipped into a reclining position.  I don't get it.  What the heck is she trying to teach us?  
  
    He held the glistening blue crystal up toward the ceiling.  Its light blue facets reminded him of Quatre's eyes, beautiful, willing to share everything.  That's just not how I work.  I'm amazed Quatre can put up with me, sometimes.  He's so open and generous, and I'm . . . well, I'm not.  
  
    His vision blurred, and Trowa squeezed his eyes shut. Wow, I'm really exhausted.  Think I'll take a page from my lion friends' book, and try a small catnap.  And closing his eyes, Trowa drifted . . . * * *  
  
 Inside the mansion's spacious, well-lit dojo, Wufei folded into the comfortingly familiar lotus position.  It's been a while since I meditated.  That woman's disrupted everything, with her "Evil," her energy . . . everything.  
  
    The Mars crystal lay in front of him, and its red secrets taunted him.  I don't know how you did . . . whatever you did.  I don't understand you, and I don't like you.  How's an inanimate object supposed to improve my fighting skills?  Nataku and I are a perfect team.  I don't need anything else.  
  
    So saying, Wufei sent his thoughts deeper into his subconscious. The sleep that caught him there left no chance for escape. * * *  
  
 Duo tossed a pillow across the room. Bored!  Tired!  Ugh! Several more single syllable words crept through his head, and he slipped his little green star from its pouch around his neck.  Dumb rock.  Don't get it. Twinkle, twinkle, little star . . . I really need to know how powerful you are.  
  
    The problem is, this thing is meant for somebody with a pure soul. Usa made that pretty clear when she was talking about her friends.  Pure is the last word anyone'd use to describe me.  
  
    Stuck in his own dark reverie, Duo had no inclination of fighting the slumber creeping over him. * * *  
  
 Quatre let the final notes fade into a comfortable silence before placing his violin on the table.  Pretty.  Trowa would like it.  I'll have to write an accompaniment for him.  
  
    Inevitably, his gaze moved from the instrument to the pale orange crystal that lay on a near-by cushion.  It's alive.  I can feel it, but I can't quite touch whatever is trying to speak to me.  
  
    Crossing the room, he flopped into a cushioned chair and regarded the small star.  Venus is a beautiful planet.  I've always enjoyed visiting its colonies.  Maybe there's something in that for me.  
  
    So involved in his thoughts, Quatre was completely unprepared for the wave of sleep that overtook him. * * *  
  
 Just outside, Heero closed the last panel of Wing and patted his companion before bending over to grab a towel for his sweaty brow.  The movement reminded him of the golden crystal of Earth that sat in the back pocket of his jeans.  Digging it out, he stared into its facets, as if he could out-stubborn it into revealing its secrets. Usagi doesn't understand.  Magic comes so naturally to her.   
  
   Relena would have liked her. The memory of her gentle smile teased his thoughts, as it did countless times every day.  
  
   Relena . . . you would comprehend this, I'm sure.  You felt so much love for the Earth, for its people.  I'll protect it with my last breath.  
  
    As with the others, unconsciousness hit him unexpectedly, and no one was there to catch him as he slipped to the ground. * * *  
  
 Where am I?  Trowa stared around himself at the rolling fog.  What happened to the gym?  
  
    "Trowa . . ."  
  
 The voice, strangely familiar, sent him whirling around.  "Who's there?!"  
  
    A wall of ice grew before him, the surface hard and shiny enough that he could see his reflection.  Trowa reached out to touch his face. Is that really me?  His image looked so cold . . . so unreachable.  
  
    "Well, no.  Not really."  Trowa cried out and fell backwards as the reflection lengthened.  His face changed, his hair became short and blond.  "What's wrong, Barton?  Isn't this how you see yourself?"  
  
    "How . . . no," he stammered.  This was all wrong!  
  
    "Sorry, little man, but it all seems pretty right to me."  The wall flashed.  "I'm quite sure that this is what I, the real Trowa Barton, looked like.  Before you became me, that is."  
  
    "That's not . . . I'm not . . ."  
  
    "In fact, be honest with yourself.  The real you was buried away deep so many years ago, you can barely even remember your real name, right?"  
  
    "Get . . . get away from me."  Trowa's heart pounded, and his skin grew icy.  
  
    "Oh, no.  Not this time."  A pale, elegant hand reached out from the ice, followed quickly by a man killed many years ago.  * * *  
  
    "Wufie . . . where are you . . . "  
  
 Wufei opened his eyes and tried to throw off the dream.  It had been years since he heard that voice . . . wait a sec . . . "Where am I?"  
  
    The dojo had disappeared, to be replaced by clouds of dense mist.  A flash of heat against his chest brought his attention to the star suddenly clinging there. My crystal?  How'd it get here?  
  
    "Pretty pathetic, Wufie.  You're too afraid to face me without some little toy to protect yourself with."  
  
    Bracing himself, Wufei turned, prepared to see a face he'd thought long gone.  
  
    "Meiran."  Years of death hadn't changed her a bit.  Perfect, straight ebony hair was styled high on her head.  The silk kimono was wrapped without a wrinkle, disguising the wiry strength underneath, and her scarlet obi emphasized her slender waist.  "How did you get here?"  
  
    "Fool."  Meiran's jet-black eyes narrowed, as did her small mouth.  "No thanks to you.  You killed me!"  The kimono disappeared and was replaced by a soft black gi, and a katana came to rest in her hand as she descended upon her prey. * * *  
  
    "Wake up, Demon-child."  
  
    "Ugh."  Duo sat up and rubbed his head.  "Must have fallen off the couch."  A quick glance around sent him to his feet, for he'd left the den far behind.  "Where . . ."  
  
    "Toy land, toy land, beautiful girl and boy land."  The singsong voice circled around him laughingly.  "Wanna play, Duo?"  
  
    "Who's there?!  This isn't funny, guys!"   
  
    Confused by the fog swirling around him, Duo was totally unprepared for the figure that swooped down from behind him, buffeting him with a hard black wing.   
  
    "What's wrong, buddy?  Don'cha want to play with me?"  The braided American pushed himself up off his face, and saw a pair of black boots.  Next to follow was a familiar pair of black pants . . . black shirt with long sleeves rolled up to the elbow, white undershirt peeking out at the collar . . .  
  
    "No!"  Duo Maxwell stared up at himself.  
  
    An evil smile revealed two white, pointed fangs, and the sooty wings growing from his shoulders flexed.  "Wrong answer." * * *  
  
 Quatre awoke to the haunting melody of a flute.  "Huh?  What's going on?"  A tendril of mist wrapped around his wrist, calling the blonde's dazed attention to his surroundings.  "How did I get here?"  Wherever here is.  
  
    "I brought you, Quatre."   
  
    "Trowa!"  The small Arabian spun around to face his tall beloved.  "Why, Trowa?  What is this place?"  
  
    A thin smile grew on Trowa's face.  "It's nowhere, little one.  And I brought you here so that the others won't be able to help you."  
  
    "Help me?"  Confusion covered his face.  "Why would I need their help?"  
  
    "Because . . ." Trowa drew the sentence out, "Because you'll never be able to beat me alone.  Because, dear Quatre, I'm going to kill you."  
  
    Quatre stumbled back a step, afraid of the look on his love's face, afraid of the words he was hearing.  "Why?"  The word trembled as it left his lips.  
  
    "I want to return the favor.  I want you to know what it's like be helpless, to be hurt by the one you care the most for.  Just like you did to me, Quatre."  
  
    "No!"  Quatre fell to his knees, unable to bear the harsh words.  "I didn't mean it!  You know I didn't mean it, Trowa!  I love you!" * * *  
  
    "Coward . . ."  
  
 Staring cautiously around him, Heero reached into his back pocket for his gun.  Instead of touching cool metal, his fingers closed around the golden star Usagi had given him that afternoon.  Damn.  This thing'd better be good for something, Usa.  I'd rather have my pistol.  
  
    "You're such a coward, Heero . . . "  
  
    "Who's there?!" he barked.  
  
    "Who do you think?"  Her fragile form materialized from out of the flowing vapor.  "It's me.  It's always been me, Heero.  Why didn't you ever see that?"  Her beautiful pink lips bowed and shook.  "You only hurt me, Heero."  
  
    "Don't come any closer."  Although his senses screamed that it had to be her, had to be his Relena, Heero clung to the memory of yesterday.  Usagi's voice floated through his mind; The Evil can know your greatest dream, or your most horrible nightmare.  And It won't hesitate to use them to destroy you.  
  
    "Oh, no, Heero.  I don't need to."  Relena -or whatever she was- folded her arms and grinned suddenly at him.  "I can destroy you quite easily just standing here."  Her eyes widened, and Heero felt himself lifted up and thrown, landing quite painfully on his back. * * *  
  
   "Mamochan, NO!!!"  Usagi tore herself out of the nightmare with a scream and rushed downstairs, unmindful of her disarray, to find the guys.    They were in trouble.    The Evil was back.    Thirty minutes later, she dropped to her knees by Heero.  Just like the others, he had been caught totally unawares.  Now, they were all trapped inside of their minds, being attacked and hurt by whatever ghosts the Evil had dredged up.    Maybe . . . just maybe. Usagi laid one pale hand on either side of Heero's face.  There was no time to contact each individually; Heero was their leader, so by entering his mind, she should be able to use that bond to reach the other pilots.    A single thought connected her to Crystal Gundam's power.  Then, using the extra bust, she sent her mind into Heero's.  Normally, I would never even consider such an invasion of privacy.  But right now, I don't have much choice.     * * *  
  
 Heero wiped at the blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.  "Relena, please!"  
  
"Please?"  The beautiful young woman laughed harshly. "Tell me, Heero, how many times did I use that word with you?  Please, Heero, stay with me. Please, Heero, love me.  Please, Heero, protect me!  And you failed, every single time!"  
  
With a single gesture, Heero was thrown back again.  And again.  And again, until he could feel his grasp on reality slipping into unconsciousness.  
  
*Fight her, Heero.  Remember how much she really loved you.*  
  
"Wha-?"  He found enough energy to raise his head and peer into the fog. That sounded like Usagi.  
  
"Probably because it is Usagi."  And so saying, she appeared out of nowhere, dressed as he had last seen her, in an over-sized T-shirt and shorts, her hair loose around her.  She held up a hand, and Relena froze. "This isn't your Relena, Heero.  But I think you know that already, don't you?"  
  
"How . . . get here?" Heero gasped out.  
  
Her face saddened.  "It tried to attack me in the same manner, using Mamochan against me.  Problem was, I know too well how much we loved each other.  That gave me the strength to break free and wake up.  We have to hurry, Heero; that paralysis isn't going to last much longer, and I don't have enough power to stay here in your mind.  I need your help to contact the others."  
  
"Right."  Heero pushed himself into an upright position. "Tell me how."  
  
Usagi knelt beside him and grasped his hands tightly.  Just think about them: their perks, their little habits, their strengths, all the things that draw you to those four people.  I can follow that link directly to their minds. Now, hurry"  
  
Heero closed his eyes and thought about his teammates.  Trowa's silent strength, Wufei's unbreakable sense of honor, Duo's perspicacity, and Quatre's gentleness. Hurry.  
  
* * *  
  
Barton's -the real Barton- large fist caught Trowa directly under the chin, adding another bruise to the growing assortment.  I can't take much more of this. All of his attempts to defend himself and fight back had been beaten brutally down.     "Little Nanashi, right?  That's all you really are.  Weak little boy, no good for anything more then machine maintenance.  But no, you just had to go and play righteous soldier boy.  In fact-" He froze.     *Don't listen!*     * * *  
  
 In the same instant, each pilot's assailant froze in a similar manner. Each young man searched around for the owner of the voice, an odd combination of Usagi and Heero.  *Guys!  It's not real; you can beat the Evil, but you have to believe in yourselves.  Use the crystals, and trust in them!  Trust in yourselves.*     There was no reason to believe the voice.  How were they to know it wasn't some other attack?  Yet as one, Heero, Trowa, Wufei, Duo, and Quatre held out their star-shaped crystals and sought inside themselves.  There was a sharp crack, and each heard a soundless scream tearing at them.  Somehow, they managed to cling to their concentration, and . . .  
  
 Trowa opened his eyes and stared at the tall man before him.  "I have no past to rely on.  I took your name, and your weapon to use for its rightful purpose," he whispered. "I am Trowa Barton, and I have no guilt over what has been done."  Standing, he held out one strong hand. "MERCURY ICE LION!"  
  
    Wufei gazed with longing at Meiran's ghost.  "I loved you, once, although I could not tell you.  But there is no justice in your actions now.  Rest."  He paced forward and laid his hands on either side of her frozen face, then kissed her forehead once before stepping back again.  "MARS FLAMES OF JUSTICE!"  
  
    Duo lifted one eyebrow as he looked at his doppelganger.  "You know," he quipped, "I'm really much handsomer then that.  The wings are a nice touch, but I've never really been into the vampire thing."  He pointed one finger at the creature hanging in midair.  "JUPITER THUNDER OF DEATH!"  
  
    Quatre wiped a tear from the corner of his eye.  "I know you don't hate me, Trowa.  What's done is done, and I'm sorry for what I did to you."  The blond briefly caressed the face of the worst demon his soul could conjure.  "VENUS MELODY OF PEACE!"  
  
    Heero glanced at Usagi once for reassurance.  When she nodded, five words slipped from between his lips.  "I still love you, Relena."  A strange feeling of serenity settled over him, and power surged from deep inside his heart.  "EARTH SWORD OF PROTECTION!"     A golden sword appeared in the warrior's outstretched hands, and its beauty and strength stole his breath.  Without another word, he plunged it through the heart of the ghost before him.     * * *  
  
 Heero opened his eyes at stared at the sky.  "Did that really just happen?" he whispered.  A soft hand briefly clasped his, and he turned to look at Usagi.     "You won, Heero.  You all won the first battle, and that's more then we ever managed in my world."     He tightened his fingers around her delicate fingers.  "Only with your help.  And we'll win the next.  And the next, until this thing is destroyed."  He stood up.  "Now let's go find the others."  He helped her to her feet, and then the two teammates entered the mansion to find their friends.  There was a war approaching, and it would take every bit of strength they had to win.     * * *  
  
***********************************  
  
So, what'd ya think? Please Review! Your thoughts on my writing are all very important to me, even if you hated the story. 


End file.
